It's Christmas Day For The Heroes
It's Christmas Day for the Heroes (Special starts) (and plays) Owen: Sleigh bells ring, Are you listening, In the lane, Snow is glistening. Aaron: A beautiful sight We're happy tonight Chris: Walking in a winter wonderland. Aaron: Gone away is the bluebird Here to stay is a new bird Vilburt: Who sings a love song as we go along. Pecky: Walking in a winter wonderland Owen: In the meadow, We can build a snowman and pretend that he is Parson Brown. Pecky: He'll say, are you married? We'll say, no man Vilburt: But you can do the job while you're in town. Chris: Later on, we'll conspire As we dream by the fire Pecky: To face unafraid The plans that we've made Aaron: Walking in a winter wonderland Owen: Do do do, Do do do do, Do do do, Do do do do. (repeat) Vilburt: In the meadow, We can build a snowman and pretend that he's a circus clown. Aaron: We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman, until the alligators knock him down. Chris: When it snows Ain't it thrilling Though your nose gets a chilling Vilburt: We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way, walking in a winter wonderland. (Song ends) (and stops) Narrator: Later. (Later) Thumbelina: Oh boy. I love Christmas. (OPEN) Thumbelina: Wonder what it is this year. Thumbelina: Oh, of all my life, I love it! (Thumbelina puts it on) Jimmy: Thumbelina, What did you get? Thumbelina: I got a Christmas cape for Christmas. Jimmy: It's a royal cape from Anais' Palace. Thumbelina: Because Queen Anais, Duke Gumball, Prime Minister Darwin, Prince Max, and Princess Ruby are proud to give me stuff. (Then to Ellie) Ellie: Let's see what we've got this year, Gabby. Gabby: Sure. Ellie: Which one can I open first? Gabby: I wonder which ones it could be. Jingle: Let's let Roddy open one. Okay? Waldo: Yes, please. (OPEN) (like magic) (Roderick gets a toy named Sassy, which is just like Irwin's) (HUG) (KISS) Waldo: He liked it. Jingle: Since it's the same toy as Irwin's Sassy toy. (Ellie nods) Gabby: Yes. Because we love getting lots of stuff. (Then to Chris and Angelina) (however) Chris: Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas twin sonnies. Angelina: We've got surprises for you. Chris: Pillow Pets. Angelina: Such friendly fellows they are. (They like them) (and hug into them) Chris: Told you they like them. Angelina: And they do. Because Christmas is the most wonderful time of the year. (Then to Jaden) (along with Elbert, Fiona, Alexia, and Kesha) Tally: Dear. Jaden: Yes, honey? Tally: I got something to tell you what I got for Christmas. Jaden: What is it? Tally: I am pregnant. Jaden: So cool. And we'll have a baby? That's nice. Because I sure hope dad comes back while aided. Tally: If the bones heel. Jaden: Then he may be fine since he's an engineer, who drives trains. Kesha: He'll just retire so he be injured again, If he might. Alexia: But I'm sure he'll promise to continue to drive trains as long as he's careful not to crash and get injured, just like what happened. Dad always carries a fake cigarette holder in his mouth. Elbert: Yeah. Especially with steam trains. Narrator: Later. (Later) (Song starts) (and plays) Stephen Squirrelsky: Chestnuts roasting on an open fire Jack Frost nipping at your nose Yuletide carols being sung by a choir And folks dressed up like Eskimos Sandy Cheeks: Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe Help to make the season bright Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow Will find it hard to sleep tonight Andrew: They know that Santa's on his way He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh Amy Fourpaws: And every mother's child is going to be spy To see if reindeer really know how to fly Robert: And so, I'm offering this simple phrase To kids from one to ninety-two Tanya Mousekewitz: Although it's been said many times, many ways Merry Christmas to you Bradley: So, I'm offering this simple phrase To kids from one to ninety-two Although it's been said many times, many ways Merry Christmas, merry Christmas to you Harry: Good singing, Bradley. (Song ends) Earl: Best song ever. Stinky: Wonderful song ever. (Scene ends) (Stephen Squirrelsky Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Transcripts Category:Specials